Siapa dia
by aquerty redblackwhite mint kyo
Summary: Naruto, gadis yang cuek tapi menarik, tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hingga suatu hari datang seorang pemuda yang dapat membuat hati Naruto luluh? Siapakah pemuda itu?


Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Naruto, gadis yang cuek tapi menarik, tidak pernh jatuh cinta, hingga suatu hari datang seorang pemuda yang dapat membuat hati Naruto luluh? Siapakah pemuda itu?

Summary hancur, mungkin ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan summary dan judul.. tidak suka? Klik BACK

Ini fanfic keduaku.

Arigatou

.

.

.

~~AG~~

.

Siapa dia?

.

.

Kini, disebuah kamar yang ber cat merah berdirilah sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang, kulitnya terlihat agak pucat, tapi tetap terlihat cantik, gadis itu memakai kacamata berwarna hitam, tapi tiba tiba gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah dapur dirumahnya, sesampainya gadis itu didapur, dia melihat sekeliling dan kemudian mengambil roti yang dilapisi selai coklat kesukaannya, ketika sedang asik menyantap makanannya, ia dikejutkan sebuah suara yg sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"NARRUUTOOOOOO~" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil melambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa. Setelah ditunggu beberapa menit, gadis yang dipanggil Naruto itu keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekat kearah gadis berambut pink.

"ohayo Naruto~" sapa gadis pink itu.

"ohayo Sakura" sapa Naruto pada gadis berambut pink yg ternyata bernama Sakura.

"ne Naru-chan~ ayo kita bolos~" ajak Sakura sambil menggelayut manja ditangan Naruto? Apa mereka Yuri? Tentu saja tidak, Sakura memang bertingkah seperti itu pada Naruto, alasannya karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Itulah jawaban Sakura.

"kau saja sendiri" ucap Naruto ketus dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung ditengah jalan. Hingga akhirnya gadis pink itu berlari menyusul Naruto.

"hhueeee..Naru-chan jahat~" rengek Sakura, ah~ sepertinya Sakura jadi manja jika dekat dekat dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini hanya berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Naruto segera duduk dikursinya, dia hanya memandang langit dari jendela disampingnya. Hingga akhirnya seseorang duduk dibangku sebelah.

"ohayo Naru-chan" sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat, atau panggil saja Ino.

"ohayo Ino" sapa Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Naru-chan, kau tau?" Tanya Ino antusias. Ino memandang Naruto dan kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"tidak" jawab Naruto singkat yang sukses membuat Ino bête mendadak.

"kau ini~ seharusnya kau bertanya 'tau apa?', 'apa?', atau apapun itu. Ini kan menyangkut kelas kita~" Ino cemberut mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan.

"tidak ada menariknya sama sekali" jawab Naruto dan kemudian menatap Ino.

"yasudah, kalau begiu yang ini saja, kau tau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto, Naruto mengangkat halisnya bertanda bingung.

"Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto bingung, sedangkan Ino hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"aduh~ Naru~ masa kau tidak tau Uchiha?" ejek Ino sambil menyeringai?

"aku memang tidak tau, sudahlah tinggalkan aku sendiri" pinta Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"tidak sebelum kau mendengarkannya" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"terserah kau sajalah" jawab Naru tak peduli.

"hhaahh~ baiklah Naru-chan yang manis~ jangan ngambek dong " akhirnya Ino pergi juga. Tak lama setelah Ino meninggalkannya, bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Tapi kenapa gurunya tak kunjung masuk ke dalam kelas? Ah~ Naruto lupa, kalau sekarang ada pelajaran guru mesum itu. Setiap hari, guru itu selalu telat hingga hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolahnya menganal Kakashi dengan guru mesum yg sering terlambat ah tidak, sepertinya guru mesum yang selalu terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya untuk Istirahat, banyak siswa dan siswi yang memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, tp ada juga yang memilih ke perpustakaan, bahkan ada siswi yang hanya berdiam diri dikelas? Siapa?

Tentu saja gadis itu bernama Naruto, dia hanya duduk dikursinya dan memandang langit yang biru, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura pergi menuju kelas Naruto, dia langsung masuk dan memeluk Naruto.

"Narruuuu~ aku merindukanmu~" Sakura memeluk Naruto sangat erat, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari seluruh penghuni kelas, sedangkan Naruto hanya berekspresi datar dan memberi deathglare kepada sakura.

"lepaskan Sakura" ucap Naruto

"hieee~ tidak Naru-chan~" Sakura tambah mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"katakan apa maumu Sakura-CHAN?" Tanya Naruto seakan mengerti keinginan Sakura dengan menekan kata 'chan'

"hehehe…antar aku ke salon~" pinta Sakura,sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"hahh~ aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"ayolah~ " Sakura memasang tampang memelas.

"tidak" tolak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"kumohon~ aku ingin merubah penampila-"

"ups" sepertinya Sakura keceplosan, skrg Sakura mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang Namikaze.

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto

"err…tidak..ayo antar aku ke salon~"

"tidak mau"

"jawab saja iya~"

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak"

"harus iya!"

"kubilang tidak!"

"baiklah, tp pelukanku tak akan kulepas"

"tetap tidak, dan sekarang cepat lepaskan"

"tidak sebelum kau menjawab iya"

"sudah kubilang tidak HARUNO!" Naruto yang mulai kesal malah membentak Sakura, tp Sakura bukannya melepas pelukannya, melainkan tertawa puas.

"kau keras kepala Naruto, aku hanya ingin merubahmu" akhirnya Sakura melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Sakura dan segera beranjak untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan Naruto sama seperti hari hari sbelumnya, hanya saja, sekarang guru yang terkenal mesum dan selalu telat, kini datang tepat waktu? Hampir 1 kelas bingung..tp kebingungan mereka kini hilang sudah setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"nah anak anak-" belum beres Kakashi berbicara, Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, aku bukan anakmu"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat prilaku anak didiknya yang satu ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi dipotong oleh Naruto.

"kita kedatangan murid baru" perkataan Kakashi sukses membuat suasana kelas menjadi ribut seperti dipasar?

"nah..silahkan Masuk" kini perkataan Kakashi membuat kelas menjadi sangat hening, semua tatapan mereka tertuju pada pintu kelas yang sedikit demi sedikit telah terbuka.

Dan-

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Ino menjerit melihat siapa murid baru itu. Naruto bingung dan melirik Ino.

'kenapa dia?' batin Naruto. Siapakah siswa baru itu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC(To Be Continue)

.

.

Maaf ceritanya terlalu pendek dan gaje, terimakasih sudah berkunjung, jangan lupa review fic ini.

Arigatou

Saya pamit.

*hilang begitu saja* #buagh


End file.
